Sweet Furry Revenge
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: It's the most wonderful time of the year, and Cody and Sierra are throwing the most awesomest Christmas party for their family and friends without any problems at all. That is until a family of squirrels try to wreck their fun out of nowhere. Can Cody and the guests keep the entire party alive in one piece, along with their Christmas spirit? My Secret Santa fic for will. am. not.


**"Sweet Furry Revenge"**

 **Rated K**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Total Drama, The Ridonculous Race or any of the characters from the shows. Total Drama, The Ridonculous Race and its characters are owned by Fresh TV, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis. Anyway, this is a special gift to _will. am. not_ for the Holiday 2K15 Secret Santa Exchange down at the Total Drama Writers Forum, so I hope you like it!**

 **P.S.: Happy early holidays, everyone!**

* * *

The snow had fallen, the cars were passing by through a torrential snowfall, and the jolly season was just in the air like a certain fatboy's farts at Christmas time. By then, there were every loving parent around town either telling their loved ones a Christmas story, helping siblings with the holiday ham, or making a snowman as big as Toronto's CN tower itself.

Somewhere around the suburbs of Toronto, a Christmas party was busy taking place in the house that Cody and Sierra had shared. Which was very surprising since both Cody and Sierra ended up getting married after 7 years of dating. To celebrate their relationship, they decided to invite their closest friends for a huge Christmas party they were throwing.

So far, the party had everything. The seasonal Christmas music, displays of Santa Claus, Rudolph, and Jesus scattered along the rooftops and the front yard, a huge Christmas tree with an angel on top of the tree, a fireplace sparkling over the annual yule log, and a bowl of egg nog that was being consumed by one of Noah's friends. The people whom the two invited was Tyler, Lindsay, Harold, LeShawna Noah, Emma, Gwen, Cameron, Owen, Izzy, Brody, MacArthur and her loyal police partner, Sanders (they were here because the police force were having a day off for the holidays). Cody and Sierra insisted they want their party a little laid-back than a big extravaganza. And it was all right for their friends to mellow out a little for the party.

The party actually started out pretty good so far. Owen was busy sharing out his gagging fart jokes to both Noah and Tyler, Sierra was busy sharing a fun conversation with the girls, even Brody, Harold and Cameron were in the Christmas spirit as well as they were busy pouring down the last of the egg nog. Cody of course, took charge of the only thing a Christmas party needs: The roasted Christmas turkey.

"Mmmmm, the egg nog smells delicious!" Cameron exclaimed.

"Yeah, Cody's got a little egg nog cellar downstairs, so that way it can be Christmas for him every day of the week." Brody smirked.

"That's awesome!" Cameron exclaimed. "I can't believe this is actually the first time, too!"

"What's your first time?" Brody raised his eyebrow.

"The first time I'm drinking egg nog without the bubble trapping me!" Cameron exclaimed.

"I had to ask, dude..." Brody rolled his eyes.

"So, how about those Raptors at the third quarter?" Harold replied to Cody.

"DeRozan definitely killed it out there." Cody said, checking on the turkey. "I guess it was idiotic for the Warriors to end up fouling themselves during a steal. I think the Raptors got a shot of winning this if they keeps this momentum up."

"Got that right. GOSH!" Harold exclaimed, before sipping on his glass of egg nog.

Meanwhile, MacArthur was with the rest of her girls, sharing another one of her bad Christmas jokes as ever.

"Hey Sanders, you wanna know why Scrooge won the football game?" MacArthur smirked to her partner.

"Oh boy, I'm gonna hate this..." Sanders muttered under her breath before speaking to MacArthur loudly, "I don't know, why did Scrooge win the football game?

"The ghost of Christmas passed!" MacArthur chuckled.

However, the rest of her friends didn't find that joke funny. Obviously it was all because they heard the same old Christmas joke from her every Christmas. It was definitely getting old to the both of them, but not to MacArthur. She thought it was fresh.

"Come on, why aren't you girls laughing?" MacArthur smirked. "This is classic stuff here!"

"We all know that, MacArthur." Emma sighed. "You've told us that same horrible joke every Christmas."

"All of my friends think it's funny down at the police force!" MacArthur exclaimed. "Even Johnson got a kick out of that. He laughed so hard, his ribs got broken in the spot!"

"Sometimes, I really question your friends insanity so much..." Gwen groaned at MacArthur.

Around the middle of the conversation, Noah appeared before them with a glass of the fresh egg nog.

"So, how's everyone enjoying the party?" Noah replied as he gave Emma a kiss.

"It's a little better." Gwen nodded. "MacArthur told another lame joke again."

"Come on, it's not my fault I find it so funny!" MacArthur snickered.

"I've told Christmas jokes way funnier than that, Sweetie." Noah smirked.

"Oh really?" MacArthur raised her eyebrow. "Let's see you come up with one!"

"Gladly!" Noah nodded.

Taking in a very deep breath, Noah told the girls his Christmas joke.

"What's red and white, red and white, red and white?" He smiled.

"I don't know. What?" MacArthur shrugged.

"Santa Claus rolling down the hill." Noah answered.

Everyone from Gwen, Emma and Sanders were laughing their tails off. MacArthur, on the other hand, was not so impressed by Noah's little joke that he made.

"How about that?" Noah smirked at her face.

"Eh, I'm not buying it." MacArthur shrugged.

"You're a very hard woman to please, you know that?" Sanders sighed at her partner.

"I prefer the dirty jokes myself." MacArthur smirked. "I'm gonna see what Brody's up to, maybe get myself some egg nog as well. Maybe there's a good chance he's spiked it."

After MacArthur's departure, Noah was left to tend with his girlfriend.

"Relax Noah, I think it was hilarious." Emma smiled.

"I know it was." Noah nodded. "It's hard to make someone with unfunny dry humor laugh."

"I know how it feels." Emma nodded as well. "Which is why I got you your Christmas gift early."

With another pleasing smile, Emma handed Noah a nice little box with white gift wrap and a red ribbon all around.

"Oooh, what is it?" Noah replied.

"Just look inside, silly." Emma chuckled.

Taking a guess, Noah decided to undo the bow that was keeping the gift contained. After a few twists and turns, Noah finally unwrapped his present.

Which actually turned out to be breath strips.

"Breath strips?" Noah raised his eyebrow. "I don't understand."

"Oh, you know..." Emma cooed as she gestered over to her left shoulder.

Noah looked over there to see a mistletoe hanging over the patio. It was clear by the minty breath strips in his hand that Emma was sneaking in a little tongue war under amounts of snow.

With a pleasing smile on his face, Noah sent out these words to himself:

"Okay, this is the best Christmas party ever!"

The two both smirked as they headed under the mistletoe for a little smooch-to-smooch action.

Meanwhile, both Owen and Tyler were analyzing each other's presents to give to their respective girlfriends. The two actually managed to keep this a secret now for quite sometime. And they knew that Cody and Sierra's Christmas party was the perfect opportunity to give them what the girls wanted all along.

"So, you got that present you got for her?" Tyler asked him.

"Yep!" Owen nodded. "A chocolate coated head that's shaped like Izzy! Did you get your gift too?"

"Oh, totally!" Tyler nodded as well. "I got Lindsay those awesome space-age high heels with LED soles on the bottom. It looks killer!"

"You're definitely gonna charm her, for sure." Owen smirked.

"Hey, it's what I was born to do, buddy!" Tyler exclaimed.

As they snickered to each other in secret, both Izzy and Lindsay approached their boyfriends altogether.

"Hey, big guy!" Izzy said, giving Owen a kiss.

"Hey _Travis_ , what's up?" Lindsay asked him.

"It's actually, Tyler, Linds." Tyler corrected her as he gave Lindsay her present. "Anyway, Merry Christmas, babe!"

"Ooooh, you're so sweet!" Lindsay cooed in response.

"You too, Big O!" Izzy exclaimed before unwrapping her gift. "I wonder what you got for me."

The two women wrapped their presents quite quickly as usual,. Once the paper was ripped off, they were amazed by the gifts they had got.

"How nice! A chocolate head that's shaped like _Irene_!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"Awesome, I got these weird electronic robot heels!" Izzy chuckled. "Now I can be a sexy astronaut for Halloween like I always wanted to!"

"Thanks, guys!" The girls exclaimed.

Both Owen and Tyler were stunned as ever. Apparently, the two must've accidentally switched each other's gifts, which was weird since Owen and Tyler had brought the same red-and-green gift wrap. So the two decided to play along for now.

"You're welcome, girls!" Tyler said to the girls. "Enjoy your presents to your heart's content!"

After both Lindsay and Izzy left, Tyler looked to Owen with a cautious look on his face.

"Owen, when's Boxing Day?" He whispered.

"Tomorrow." Owen replied.

"When the girls go to sleep tonight, we exchange our gifts where our chicks don't know where they are!" Tyler insisted.

"Good idea, maybe I won't get killed while I'm at it..." Owen whispered back.

After both Owen and Tyler were left to figure out another gameplan, the rest of the party guests were cut off by Cody's voice:

"Dinner's ready, everyone!"

Hearing his voice, the rest of the guests all stopped what they were doing right away and headed straight for the dining room.

As they got there, they all stopped and gasped in total amazement. For one thing, they all gazed at the delicious amounts of food that was spreaded across the dinner table. It had everything a total Christmas feast could stand for: The turkey, the stuffing, the mashed potatoes, the cranberry sauce, a hot steamy basket of rolls, and to top it all off, an entire glass of sparkling cranberry juice (which was actually Cranberry-flavored Sierra Mist). It was so delicious that it was making both MacArthur and Owen drool with hunger.

"Oh wow, that is soooooo delicious!" Owen said, licking his lips.

"I'm so hungry, I could eat an entire horse and not feel bad about it!" MacArthur smirked.

"I don't care if my butt grows any bigger, that food looks so tasty!" LeShawna nodded.

As the brief conversations went underway, the guests all struggled to find their seats.

MacArthur sat next to her boyfriend Brody and her partner, Sanders, Gwen sat next to Cameron, LeShawna sat next to Harold, Noah sat right to Emma while his face got covered with lip marks, Tyler sat next to Lindsay, Izzy sat next to Owen (who of course sat in to chairs), and Sierra sat next to her hubby, Cody, who he was about to speak up once again.

"Attention, please!" Cody exclaimed, tapping the glass with his fork. "I got something to say, here!"

Once again, the guests all turned to Cody.

"Thank you all once again for being here!" Cody nodded. "I got something I want to say about this holiday I love: Christmas. Many people think it's about the presents they get, or about the Christmas carols they sing, or trying to be good for Santa Claus. Let me tell ya, it's way more than those things combined. Because Christmas isn't just about presents, singing, or just some jolly fat guy in a bright red costume."

"You tell 'em, Cody!" Sierra cheered, cutting in Cody's holiday speech.

"Thanks Sierra, I needed that." Cody chuckled before getting serious with the guests. "Anyway guys, Christmas is all about giving back to others who need it the most. It's about loving one another, and treating one another with respect. It's more than any other holiday in the calendar, it's a special day to spend with friends, family, and the loved ones who sit next to you. Because you need to be willing that this day becomes way more special than the next. I know I plan to."

However, Cody's speech was cut short when Owen started whining.

"Please, can we eat now?" Owen cried out. "I lost four pounds just by waiting too long!"

"Same here with the big man." LeShawna said, pointing at him. "I wanna eat already!"

"Hang in there, you two." Cody chuckled at Owen, before turning to the guests one last time. "To close out the speech, I just wanna say Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, Happy New Year, and to steal a line from Tiny Tim: God bless us, everyone."

Finally, it was all followed by a toast and a drink. The guests were already thriving for that delicious turkey, so Cody decided to let them have right at it at the end of a carving knife, which he held right in his hand.

"Okay, who wants dark meat ahd which one wants white meat?" Cody said.

A majority of the guests (LeShawna, Owen, MacArthur, Brody, Emma, Tyler) all wanted white meat, while some of the guests (Izzy, Sanders, Lindsay, Noah, Cameron and Sierra) all wanted dark meat. From the look on Cody's face, everyone was desperately hungry.

"Hmmm, we definitely have a lot of takers here." Cody smirked. "Don't worry, everyone. You're about the feast on the finest turkey that has ever been baked by the sun itself!"

However, as he came close to plunging that knife onto the roasted turkey...

 _*FLASH!*_

The lights suddenly went off!

"Hey, what gives here?" MacArthur whined.

"Oh man, I was this close to gettin' me a piece of that turkey!" LeShawna groaned.

"MOMMY, HOLD ME!" Owen screamed, holding into something. "I'M SCARED AND I DON'T HAVE A REASON TO LIVE!"

"Owen, you're separating my shoulders!" Noah cried out.

"Oh, sorry..." Owen replied.

"Will the rest of you all calm down?" Cody assured everyone. "It was some sort of power outage. Nothing but little hands will take care of this little problem."

Slowly and carefully, Cody tried moving slowly in the dark, hoping to find a light switch somewhere.

But as he was moving...

 _*THUMP!*_

Multiple sounds of thumps were heard from the floor, obviously coming from the guests.

"Owie!" Lindsay yelped. "My butt hurts!"

"Mine too!" Harold replied. "My biscuits aren't as soft as they used to be!"

"Noah, I'm scared!" Emma said, shivering onto Noah.

"Me too, Emma, although I'm scared of Owen much more!" Noah exclaimed.

"Guys, like I said, calm down!" Cody said, telling everyone once again. "Someone must've turned off the light while we weren't looking. Once I can try to find the light switch, we can continue our meal, ok?"

Cody ended up placing his hand up the wall, trying desperately to find the switch. He rubbed the wall up and down for a good several seconds until he finally got his hands on a light switch.

"There we go! I think I got it!" Cody exclaimed.

As he finally turned on the light however, he had noticed several of the guests sitting on the floor without any chairs.

"What happened to the chairs?" He replied.

"I don't know, dude!" Brody shrugged. "The lights were gone and so far, so were the chairs! Is this place haunted?"

"No dude, the place is not haunted." Cody sighed. "Look, all we gotta do is find the chairs and put them back in the table so we can continue on with the meal."

"Um, we could love to, Sherlock, but the turkey's missing!" MacArthur pointed out.

With bulging eyes and a feeling of panic setting in, Cody looked at the center of the table only to realize that someone had stolen the delicious cooked bird itself.

"Wha-?" Cody gasped. "What the heck happened to the turkey?!"

As the rest of the guests looked down at the empty turkey plate in shock, Lindsay looked to her right as her heart suddenly melted at what she saw next.

"Awwwww, that's so cute!" Lindsay exclaimed. "The squirrel wants to take the turkey all to himself!"

Cody then rolled his eyes by saying, "Yeah, that's so cute, Lindsay. Like a squirrel would do- WHAT?!"

Suddenly, the entire guests all looked to the living room. only to see a squirrel with the strength of a tree carry the turkey all by himself!

"Hey, that little furry rat's got the turkey!" MacArthur growled.

"How is a squirrel like that lifting the turkey all by himself?!" Cameron shrieked.

"It doesn't matter! Get that rodent!" Sierra ordered.

Letting out a little scream, the squirrel took off on his four feet with the turkey being carried on his back. That forced MacArthur, Brody and Tyler to gang up after the squirrel.

But that wasn't the worst of the guests' problems. Four kinds of squirrels had emerged from under the dining room lights. Like a SWAT team, they began rappeling down on the rest of the guests, especially when a brown-colored squirrel got on top of Emma's head unexpectedly.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Emma screamed. "SOMETHING'S ON MY HEAD!"

"Oh, man! Stay still, Emma! I got this!" Noah said, getting a broom from the living room.

With the broom in hand, Noah swung the broom at the squirrel...

...

...

...

...which ended up hitting Emma instead.

"OWWWW, WHAT THE HECK?!" Emma said, holding her head in pain.

"I WAS TRYING TO HIT THE SQUIRREL, I SWEAR!" Noah shouted back.

Meanwhile, while Noah and Emma were busy fighting the brown squirrel, Harold went one-on-one against a light brown-colored squirrel who was being cornered into a wall while holding a bowl of cranberry sauce.

"Now, looky here Mr. Squirrel," Harold said. "I won't hurt you if you'll just give me the sauce back. However, if you refuse, I'll have no choice but to pull out my all-too-awesome nunchucks!"

Just to show the scared little squirrel what for, Harold brought out a pair of nunchucks as he flipped them around while making kung-fu noises to intimidate him. But all of a sudden...

 _*WHACK!*_

The nunchucks hit Harold right by his 'special parts'!

"ACK! MOMMY!" Harold squealed in pain as he went down.

With Harold down, the light brown squirrel took his sweet time wiggling his butt out at Harold before leaving. However, Gwen looked ticked off by the entire family of squirrels crashing down on their Christmas party.

"There is exactly no way they're ruining our food!" Gwen exclaimed. "I'll show them what for!"

Angry, Gwen went to the appliance cabinet, hoping to find a knife.

Instead, three pairs of dark brown squirrels emerged from the cabinet, pointing at Gwen with three deadly-sharp knives.

"Oh no." Gwen gulped as she was backing off. "Nice squirrels... good little squirrels...!"

Begging didn't help for Gwen as the three squirrels threw their knives at the goth girl, which forced her to duck for cover. The knives ended up hitting Cody and Sierra's fridge, leaving Gwen to gulp in fear. Those knives were this close to making her look like a human shish kabob.

And yet, the guests had their own problems. Both MacArthur, Brody and Tyler were in Cody and Sierra's master bedroom, hoping to find where the squirrel who took the turkey was hiding.

"Okay, if the rest of you see him, catch him and cook him!" MacArthur said to Tyler and Brody.

"I forgot what he looks like!" Brody exclaimed.

"He's light, fluffy, and tasty!" MacArthur exclaimed.

"I'm confused, are we chasing a squirrel or a turkey?" Brody said while scratching his head.

"We're chasing both, genius." MacArthur replied.

"Awesome!" Brody chuckled. "Even my bro Geoff said I was a genius!"

"Oh boy..." She rolled her eyes.

Meanwhile, as Tyler was finished searching under the bed (obviously because the squirrel wasn't there), the jock went to the closet, only for the squirrel to lunge after him!

"OOOF!" Tyler yelped in pain. "Hey guys, I think I found him!"

But before MacArthur and Brody could look however, the squirrel decided to have a little fun by hiding inside Tyler's red jacket. The squirrel started running inside the shirt, which made Tyler yelp all over his body.

"YAAAAAH!" He shouted. "HE'S INSIDE ME! GET HIM OFF! GET HIM OFF!"

"Calm down! I'll get a broom!" MacArthur said, calming him down.

Quickly, she headed for the closet where to her luck, a broom was standing firm next to the clothes. MacArthur managed to pull it out and approach a still-struggling Tyler, hoping to get in a good shot.

"Just to let you know Ty, this is gonna hurt a bit." MacArthur informed him.

"I don't care, just get him off me!" Tyler exclaimed.

"All right, you son of a squirrel! It's pancake time!" MacArthur shouted.

With added power, MacArthur slammed the broom around Tyler's stomach!

"OOOF!" He yelped in pain.

Unfortunately for the trio, they missed the squirrel by the hair as the turkey-taking squirrel escaped from Tyler's pantleg and scurried out of the bedroom. This only made MacArthur more angrier as ever.

"Are you kidding me?!" She groaned.

"I know!" Brody nodded. "I think the squirrel's made out of rubber!"

Somehow, MacArthur couldn't help but look at Brody with such stupidity.

Downstairs meanwhile, Sanders was looking for something in the bottom cabinet, hopefully for some kind of net or bowl to find and catch these squirrels who have invaded their party. So far, the only thing Sanders could ever find was rows of small tupperware.

"Oh man, why couldn't Cody have bigger bowls?" Sanders sighed.

After only seconds of looking around, Sanders managed to find a big steel colander.

When she turned around, however, she noticed a family of squirrels cornering her with acorns in their hands.

"Whoa..." Sanders gasped. "Looks like I'm gonna need a bigger colander. Oh, well, it's no matter! I ain't afraid of you squirrels! Bring it on!"

Replying with aggression, the family of squirrels all threw their rows of acorns down at Sanders, who managed to block them all using the colander. Using it as a shield worked to her wonders.

"Ha, how do you like that?" Sanders said, taunting the squirrels. "I hope you have more, cause I'm ready-"

She got cut off when one of the squirrels hit Sanders in the ribs with an acorn.

With Sanders's guard down, the family of critters maliciously fired every acorn they had at Sanders, nailing both shot perfectly. In a corny slow-motion feeling, Sanders's body had spasmed with each acorn shot as if she was being caught in a police shootout. She was definitely perfect target practice for the angry ticked-off squirrels.

When the last acorn was shot, Sanders' body was flipped back, smashing through the dining room table. With Sanders knocked out and down, the family of squirrels all cheered in unison as they left to cause more trouble.

Sanders was sore from those hits, so she ended up calling for help.

"MacArthur...?" Sanders shouted in pain. "I'm down! Woman down!"

The family of critters weren't done yet.

With quite the teamwork, the squirrels began in circles around Lindsay, who was being tied up by some rope. Lindsay tried to shout Tyler's name in order to help but the problem was that she already forgot his name. She would have shouted over to Emma, but there was no use concerning that Noah was still tending to her (she got a little woozy from the hit).

"Wow, I'll tell ya, you critters sure are cute when you're evil." Lindsay chuckled nervously at the squirrels.

Meanwhile, another family of squirrels had appeared through the living room, already circling around Gwen, Sierra and Izzy like indians. They all threw their acorns at them, only for the trio to block them using pillows they managed to find on the couch.

"Ugh, where in the heck do they keep coming from?!" Gwen groaned.

"It's like they're multiplying!" Sierra told her. "They're like cute, but messed-up rabid brown bunnies!"

"If we had some smoke grenades or something, we could get rid of them real easily!" Izzy nodded.

But suddenly, Izzy had an idea up in her sleeve.

"Wait a minute! I have smoke grenades!" Izzy smiled.

"Whatever, as long it gets rid of the squirrels!" Gwen replied.

With a smirk more deadly than Jack The Ripper, Izzy pulled out a grenade from the tight black jeans she was wearing!

Every squirrel that was in the house saw this and screamed their heads off! One at a time, they headed out for the door, running for their lives as Izzy closed her eyes and threw the grenade outside the window. Finally, after such 15 minutes of mayhem, not one single squirrel was ever located around the house. And that finally brought relief to the guests in the house.

"ARE THE SQUIRRELS GONE?!" Emma shouted from a room somewhere.

"Yeah, they're finally gone!" Sierra shouted back. "Izzy got rid of them."

"Oh, thank goodness!" Noah rolled his eyes as he and Emma had entered from the bedroom.

And so did the rest of the guests too (especially Tyler since he had to untie Lindsay). The damage, however, had been already done. The entire dining room and living room looked like total shrapnel that a tornado would leave in its path. But it was worth it to see those squirrels gone.

"Is everyone, okay?!" MacArthur replied.

"Yeah, we're alright." Sanders sighed as she got up from that table bump. "What did those squirrels want with us, anyway?"

"Who knows, who cares?" LeShawna groaned. "The most important thing is, the squirrels are finally gone. We might not have got back our turkey, but at least it still isn't stopping the party from going on."

"Got that right." Cody nodded. "I'll tell ya Izzy, that grenade sure looked real."

"Oh, that's because it is!" Izzy nodded. "I bought it for $40! Some white guy with a trenchcoat was selling it in the back of a hardware store."

However, Brody smelled something funky coming from his nose.

"Why does it smell like eggs all of a sudden?" Brody asked Cody.

"Sorry about that, we have a small gas line outside." Cody replied. "It shouldn't be a problem as long as no explosive material makes contact. That way, the gas company can-"

But in a state of panic, Cody realized Izzy had suddenly threw the grenade outside. With bulging terrified eyes, Cody managed to utter out these two words all to himself:

"Oh no..."

And that's when...

 _*BOOOOOOOOOOOM!*_

A huge mushroom cloud had appeared in the sky, blowing up everything in sight! It was so loud, a person's eardrums could bleed from just hearing the sound a mile away.

 _ **A few hours later...**_

Cody, Sierra and the remaining guests were wrapped in bandages, standing outside of the place that they had once lived in and it was nothing more than burnt rubble. And the guests all blamed Izzy for making their Christmas party look worse for wear.

"Are you happy now, Izzy?" Cody growled angrily at the red-head.

"Well, I didn't know there was a gas line, otherwise someone would have told me." Izzy rolled her eyes. "I'm never getting my $40 back for sure..."

"Oh, this is just great!" Cody rolled his eyes as well. "First squirrels and now grenades! Now thanks to Lieutenant Redhead over here, we're now broke and homeless! This is perhaps the worst Christmas I've ever had!"

Cody couldn't help but cry a little, just imagining the thought of losing everything thanks to critters and explosions (mostly from Izzy).

But Emma stepped in, despite her being a little woozy from the mistaken broom attack.

"To be honest, it wasn't all bad." Emma shrugged. "I kinda enjoyed it."

"Me too." Noah nodded. "Probably the most craziest Christmas party I've ever had."

"Same here too. GOSH!" Harold exclaimed.

"I actually got to try Egg Nog for the first time!" Cameron exclaimed as well.

"And I achieved my life-long goal of fighting squirrels!" Izzy said, before realizing the pain Cody was in. "Of course, that didn't end too great. Sorry, Cody."

Despite having a sad look on his face, Cody remained confident and laid-back about this situation.

"You know what, I don't care what happened this Christmas." Cody shrugged. "All I know for sure is that I have friends and family by my side to share it with me. As long that's important, it worth any gift this holiday season for sure."

Touched by his words, Sierra managed to give him a hug. And it was followed by the rest of the guests who all wanted to share in the moment. It was so warm that Cody nearly melted out of his heart.

But out of that hug, Owen realized that the cellar door was still opened inside the burnt rubble.

"Hey look, the egg nog cellar is still intact!" Owen pointed out. "There's still hope for me this holiday season! WHOO-HOO!"

"Ha, not if I race you to it!" MacArthur chuckled.

All of the guests began racing to the egg nog cellar, hoping to cherish the rest of this holiday season despite having a burnt house. However, Cody and Sierra both stayed behind, having to relish in the holiday cheer.

"You definitely know how to make something good out of unfortunate situation, Cody." Sierra smirked.

"Yeah." Cody nodded. "It's a good thing we have insurance to cover the damages, otherwise we'd be screwed. We may not have turkey this year, but it doesn't matter to me as long as I share it with you."

"Oh, Cody! That's so thoughtful!" Sierra squealed as she hugged him tightly.

"Yeah, that's me." Cody nodded nervously. "Let's join our friends, shall we?"

"Sure!" She nodded. "Merry Christmas, Cody!"

"Merry Christmas, Sierra."

With one final smile from Cody, the two went to go join their friends down at the untainted egg nog cellar.

 _ **Meanwhile, in a mysterious part of the woods...**_

A legion of squirrels were standing as spectators, waiting for someone to arrive at a wooden stage made out of a half-tree stump. After minutes of waiting, a big huge brown squirrel with a king's hat stood up on the stump, being greeted by thousands of cheers coming from his squirrel friends. The king, which was named King Squirrel, chattered to his followers.

 _"Ladies and gentle-squirrels, it is now that time for the holiday season!"_ King Squirrel chattered. _"And to celebrate, the finest squirrel agents have all banded together to search for the biggest thing they could possibly find to keep us all warm for the rest of the winter!"_

Five of the squirrels then came up the stage, holding up a silver dish with a bowl covered on top. The entire squirrel nation all wondered what would be inside the thing.

Luckily, they didn't have to wait any longer as they opened up the dish, revealing to be the same turkey that they stole from Cody and Sierra.

 _"Behold, I give you the delicious prize of them all, the almighty turkey!"_ The King chattered once more!

The entire legion of squirrels all licked their lips in total hunger. They couldn't believe a delicious monstrosity such as this would be enough to keep them warm for an entire half-year. And with it's tasty garnishings, who wouldn't argue?

 _"So I ask you, my nation of squirrels... who wants white meat?!"_ The king chattered happily.

Just like this, the crowd of squirrels took their forks and dove right into the turkey, celebrating a little holiday cheer of their own.

And regardless how good or bad it may be for the rest of the world, regardless if it was human or critter, it was all about love, joy, or peace this Christmas. And it was worth celebrating for.

* * *

 **Aw yeah, you got that right, narrator man! I'll drink some egg nog to that!**

 **Anyway, I hope you'll like it _will. am. not._ Because I definitely did, too. Feedbacks are appreciated! Until next time, same Warrior time, same Warrior channel! PEACE!**


End file.
